


Dance With the Devil

by Kelly_Namikaze



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Brainwashing, Dark, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Evil Sephiroth, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mostly Canon Compliant, Multi, Physical Abuse, Poor Cloud Strife, Psychological Torture, Stalking, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threats, like more than normal, of all kinds - Freeform, poor tifa, switching POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_Namikaze/pseuds/Kelly_Namikaze
Summary: "Do we have a deal Ms.Lockhart?"Tifa thought back to Cloud and the black rot that had appeared a few days ago, of that same rash on her son's forehead."Yes."
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Vincent Valentine, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Sephiroth
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> So... I've begun work on this project due to prompting from my girlfriend with whom I often discuss different scenarios in ff7. This one in particular made me inspired. Make sure you mind the tags, this is my first shot at something so dark in this respect. I'm not quite sure how it will turn out, but I hope you all enjoy the first chapter!

Meteor was  _ over. _ Tifa still couldn’t believe it, a whole six months after the fact. The sun shone in the sky as she rounded the block to the makeshift school she was picking Marlene and Denzel up from.

Oddly, the population of Midgar hadn’t jumped ship and moved as far away as possible after Meteorfall. They instead decided on simply setting up shop around the ruins of their city. Tifa still couldn’t decide if it was out of some misplaced nostalgia, or simple human laziness. She supposed it didn’t matter, considering how quickly they bounced back into a running civilization after the fact.

A cold wind blew through the wine eyed woman, and she fought back a shudder. There had been _something_ at the back of her mind all day, putting her on high alert and making sure she was as geared up for a fight as possible without making it obvious.

Tifa glanced around nonchalantly, inwardly trying to figure out why this felt so familiar. It was almost like how she felt when they were looking for…  _ Sephiroth. _

But that was ridiculous.

He was dead.

_ Right? _

When a flash of silver was caught out of the corner of her eyes, she couldn’t stop her head from whipping around to stare at the cat-like eyes gleaming at her from a darkened alleyway. Her heart clenched in fear and anger.

Thinking quick, she pulled her phone out of her pocket, being careful to keep it out of the sight line of the silver general. Dialing number two on the pad, Tifa dropped it on a nearby table selling something or other. The phone rang silently, and the dark haired woman knew that even if things went sour, the kids at the very least would be taken care of.

Stepping into the darkness, she knew that she needed to buy time. Even if Tifa had no idea why he was here, when she thought he’d immediately go for Cloud if he ever got out of the lifestream again. “Nice to see you again, Tifa.” A smooth voice interrupted her thoughts, and she only let a fraction of her spite show in her eyes.

“I hope you understand if I don’t quite hold the same sentiment.” Tifa just barely refrained from spitting the words.

The bastard had a cocky smirk on his face as he nodded and hummed. “Of course, I think you’ll see that differently soon. I’m surprised you’re being as… pleasant as you are.” 

Taking a deep breath, Tifa prevented herself from closing her eyes in his presence. “Well, I need to know why you’re here of all places. I know your precious  _ puppet _ isn’t anywhere near here.” She really didn’t want to throw her boyfriend under the bus, but she knew Cloud was capable of taking care of himself. And, considering that the blond was only a mile so away at the bar, it’s not like she was really selling him out.

“Oh, you poor innocent girl, I’m not looking for that disposable old thing.” Tifa’s fist clenched unconsciously as she reminded herself that punching Sephiroth _wouldn’t_ work as he chuckled. “No, I’m looking for something a bit more _ interesting.  _ Broken toys are no fun, and he’s barely more intact than he was six months ago.” She fought a flinch as he took a step closer.

“So who is the lucky person that will get your _ attention? _ ” Tifa hoped and prayed that she got a different answer than what he was obviously building to, leaning down to her as  she stayed stock still, almost petrified as she felt the pure power roll off him in waves.

“You’re a smart girl Lockhart. I’m sure you already know. And I’m going to relish the fact that you’re going to come to me willingly. The only sweeter thing will be seeing little Cloud’s face when you leave him behind, just like everyone else.” His breath danced across her neck, and the moment of terror abated as she jerked back, almost hitting the wall behind her. Sephiroth was still smirking, cat eyes locked onto her own as scenarios ran through her mind.

Swallowing the lump of fear in her throat, she shook her head heavily. “I’d never go with you willingly. Never.” She repeated, and the general chuckled.

“Oh? I think you’ll be taking that back very soon. You have two weeks to make your final decision.” Before Tifa could stop the man, she was dragged into his chest as he slid something into her back pocket. He had taken the opportunity to clutch at her backside, and she yelped as she pushed herself away. “I expect to see you here in two weeks, pet. After dark, of course.” He turned to leave then, but stopped just short of disappearing into the black. “And I do hope that you’re going to keep this little meeting between us. They are quite adorable, for children.”

And he was gone.

Tifa wanted to collapse in place, but Sephiroth’s parting words forced her to move her legs that were suddenly made of jelly out of the darkness and back onto the street. She grabbed her phone as she passed by the table she dropped it on. In the back of her mind that wasn’t occupied by worry or fear, the woman was almost impressed by the fact that it was still there. 

When she approached the ragtag building, she saw Cloud leaving with Marlene and Denzel, worry lines creasing his brow. The blond looked up and Tifa’s heart clenched with a mix of love and trepidation that she hadn’t felt since Cloud’s memories were… mistaken.

“Tifa!” He called out, relief so evident in his voice that she wanted to throw up.  _ Two weeks _ . Tifa suddenly needed to be next them, be holding them as close as she could manage, rushing over to the group of three. She needed to feel that Sephiroth hadn’t done anything to her family, flashes of her dad laying on the ground in her mind.

“Hey guys.” She whispered quietly, pulling her children to her as she held tears at bay. Cloud came forward immediately and wrapped his arms around her, sensing the comfort was needed. 

He placed his head on her shoulder, and she shuddered at the sensation, so similar to just minutes before as he spoke. “What happened Teef? Are you alright?” 

Nodding shakily, she pulled away and smiled at him, ruffling Marlene and Denzel’s hair. “Yeah, just got a bit caught up with some excitement and wanted to make sure you picked up these two trouble makers on time.” She laughed lightly at their twins cries of denial.

Cloud still looked concerned, disbelieving the story given. When the children weren’t looking, she mouthed the word ‘later’ to him discreetly. He didn’t look happy, but as the children were within earshot, he stopped with his questioning glances.

A few hours later, the two adults were getting ready for bed, Tifa still exhausted from earlier and Cloud too worried to fight her on it. Denzel and Marlene went to bed with surprisingly little fuss, the dark haired woman glad for it, even if it meant she must look worse than she thought for them to be so well behaved.  _ They are quite adorable, for children. _

Having changed into just his pajama bottoms, Cloud sat beside his girlfriend softly startling her out of her thoughts. “Hey Teef.” He started, and she looked up at him with pain in her eyes that concerned him. “What happened today?” The blond asked, just as quiet as he always was since Meteor.

Tifa held back the response she wanted to give, something along the lines of, “ _ Oh nothing, just the worst person ever has escaped the lifestream and wants me for some reason. And I’ve got two weeks before I’ll supposedly go to him whether I want to or not. _ ” She stifled a slightly hysterical laugh at the thought and took a deep breath before responding outwardly.

“There was, someone on my way to pick up the kids, must’ve been an ex-SOLDIER with how strong he was. He tried to corner me, and I wanted to make sure the kids didn’t panic when I was late dealing with him.” There. And that wasn’t even really a lie, she just left out the part about the ex-SOLDIER being Sephiroth. So really, there was no reason for the guilt that had taken root in her heart, it’s vines already constricting her breath.

Suddenly hands were holding her face as Cloud forced her to look him in the eyes. “Tifa.” The blond was even more serious than she was used to, and she almost wanted to crack a joke about it. “Did he… try anything with you?” 

“What do you mean?” She asked, staring into earnest blue eyes full of concern. When the question fully registered, she pulled away in shock. “What? No.” She denied, and her brain whispered to her about when he had shoved the item into her pocket. “He made an attempt.” Tifa amended.

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t there.” The woman thought back to their promise and gave him her biggest smile. She bumped their shoulders together, pulling him into an embrace.

“Trust me Cloud, I didn’t need you to come save me. He ended up being fairly weak, just caught me off guard.” Her words of comfort seemed to work, Cloud relaxing into her side as he clutched at her midsection. “I’m alright.”

He laid his head on her chest, giving her his best puppy dog eyes that he’d never admit to having. “Promise me you’ll tell me if something is wrong?”

She should tell him. He had beaten Sephiroth before, he could do it again right? But looking down at the man she loved, she realized she couldn’t ask him to throw away what little peace he had found for her own selfish desire to be protected. It was her turn to protect. So Tifa smiled her perfect smile, and nodded her head just enough to convince him. “Of course. You know I’m no good at lying anyways.” She ignored the bile that rose in her throat from the bullshit she was spewing, she ignored the chill that ran down her spine at the noise in the back of her mind warning her that this was a mistake, she ignored the fact that she could still feel the green eyes bore into her when she shut her eyes and tried to sleep.

She ignored it all.

——-——-——•–•–•——-——-——

The morning reflected Tifa’s mood as she woke up, dark clouds rumbling overhead as rain pounded down and drenched everything in sight. Having barely slept, it was an extremely early four in the morning when she couldn’t fall back asleep again, and decided that she should just get up. 

Quietly, she began the trek downstairs when she stopped short at the sight of the skirt from yesterday laying innocently on the ground, having been too tired to care about putting it in the hamper. No doubt Cloud would tease her later, being a mess maker when she was always telling everyone to clean up after themselves.

However, it wasn’t her lapse in cleanliness that had her pausing, it was the lump still present within its back pocket. Cautiously, she crouched down and retrieved the small device, finding it to be an older version of a pager. At least a decade, she guessed, turning it over in her hands. There was only one button on it, and Tifa was confused until she saw a piece of paper that went with it that had fallen to the floor.

Picking it up, she scowled at the writing on the paper. 

_ I’ll see you soon. Two weeks, don’t forget pet. Press the button when you’re ready to join me.  _

His name in fancy handwriting she had almost forgotten existed made her want to destroy the old piece of technology. Destroy it and it’s owner, like Sephiroth seemed so intent on doing to her life.

Tifa glared with as much heat as she could muster at the offending piece of paper. All she wanted to do was toss the items in the trash and pretend the encounter yesterday didn’t happen, it was just a messed up dream. 

But the weight in her hands was indisputable, and she tucked the items into her dresser, two shirts hiding damning evidence. Sighing, Tifa tried to think of something to do to get her mind off of it, anything really. Looking around, her eyes caught on a stain in the stairwell she had been meaning to clean for a while now, and the woman grinned.

Three hours later, Tifa could hear Cloud waking up as she finished putting away her cleaning supplies, turning down the music in her headphones. Steps came down the stairs fairly soon after, her boyfriend giving her an odd look as she started pulling things out for breakfast.

His look was a question in itself, and Tifa gave a light laugh. “Oh, I just did some cleaning because I woke up early. How do you feel about french toast?”

“Sounds good. Need a hand?” Tifa shook her head lightly. 

“I’ll be fine, you go shower and get the kids up. It’s a school day after all.” He did as she asked, and twenty minutes later had all four of them sitting around the table with plates full of food. Denzel was still mostly asleep, almost dropping his head into his breakfast, making Marlene giggle at him.

Cloud nudged the boy lightly and he shot upright, looking around in confusion. That set both Tifa and the blond off as Denzel grumbled into his food.  _ Two weeks _ .

Tifa thought that she wouldn’t be able to hold herself together the first few days, but nothing changed. Denzel and Marlene still went to school, she still ran the bar, Cloud still did deliveries. A current ran under her skin though, and she was jittery as she went through her days, looking for those cat eyes in dark corners and deserted streets. 

All of her false confidence shattered on the fourth day after her encounter with the general, however. 

Getting ready to open the bar that night, she saw Cloud come down the stairs out of the corner of her eye. “Hey Teef, could you look at this for me?” He asked, and she stupidly thought it was something simple, a breakout on his back or the like.

But instead, there was a line of black that looked as though it was rotted skin spreading down his shoulder, and somehow she knew.  _ You’re going to come to me willingly. _ Tifa wanted to hurl as she walked forward, her concern obviously showing on her face as Cloud rushed to reassure her.

“Hey, I’m fine, I just thought it was a little weird.” He comforted her as she placed a hand on the blemish. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she asked the question that would make or break her suspicion. 

“Ho-how long have you had this?” How did she not  _ notice _ ? He looked sheepish now, rubbing the back of his head nervously, a Zack habit he’d never really stopped doing.

“I think it showed up a few days ago. Thought it was just a bruise though so I wasn’t too concerned, but it’s spread and I was wondering if you knew anything.” Tifa’s heart shattered in her chest, knowing it was exactly as she had feared.

But as always, she forced a smile and did her best to push back the panic. “You know, I’m only a field medic at best. Maybe you should go see an  _ actual  _ doctor, Strife.”

He chuckled. “I don’t know. That your professional opinion?” The tease made her smile a bit easier to hold up as she nodded mock seriously.

“Of course. In fact, march!” Cloud grinned at her as she began to shoo him towards the door. 

When he was out of the door, she went back to cleaning the bar. Her mind was a whirlwind, and the menial labour always helped calm the storms of her thoughts. She had to visit Aerith tomorrow, Tifa decided. While the two of them had not always gotten along, they had been friends by the end of everything. And though she wouldn’t be able to talk to her directly, Tifa knew that the pink clad woman would have something, surely.

Determined now, she made it through the night mostly without incident. There was a customer who was a tad to forward, but she dealt with it as she always did, politeness and an ass kicking. 

——-——-——•–•–•——-——-——

The next morning had her resolve to fix the problem when Denzel came up to her and showed a  _ patch of black on his forehead _ . Just the thought as she made her way to the church made her breath stutter in concern and pain. 

Approaching the church, she entered with sure steps, a few items to help her with the gardening she was planning on doing in a bag at her side. She kneeled next to the fragile flowers, pulling on some gloves and taking a deep breath. “Hey Aerith. I… have a favour to ask of you. There is something going on, and it looks like it’s going to get worse the longer it goes on. And I have a solution, maybe. But I really don’t want to go through with it.”

A warm breeze ruffled her hair as she pulled the weeds out from between the plants, giving Tifa strength as she spilled everything to the empty air. “And I really don’t want to give Sephiroth what he wants, but I think it’s the only way.”

Her chest felt lighter now, having admitted the problem even if it didn’t really solve the issue. She thought that she felt a hand squeezing her shoulder for a moment, but when she turned to look there was no one. Tifa didn’t know what she expected, never really having a connection to the lifestream like Aerith, or even Cloud. Tears fell as she continued her work, mourning for herself as she made her final decision, the drops sparkling in the sunlight.

“He terrifies me. But my love for the others is stronger than my fear for him. That will have to be enough.” Tifa stood slowly, gathering her items together. “I know what I need to do. Thank you Aerith. I have a final favour to ask of you though.”

“Please, take care of them for me when I’m gone.”

Tifa knew that if she put this off, she’d never contact Sephiroth, just hoping that there was some other way.

She had only one thing to do now, and so Tifa threw herself into making a three course meal, inviting all of Avalanche to join them for a reunion. They all agreed readily, Cid promising to pick up Yuffie and Vincent on the way. She had to make it a perfect last night, something she could hold onto when the inevitable happened and Sephiroth sunk his claws in.

Before picking up the kids from school, she stopped by the church again, not entering this time, only leaving a few chocolate cupcakes with pink frosting on them by the door, thinking of the girl who would’ve loved to be with them that night.

She didn’t know what Aerith would think of this, of Tifa willingly leaving everyone to the arms of her killer. She hoped that she’d understand, having been in a similar situation herself. 

Tifa didn’t open the bar that night, having decided to keep it closed so that there weren’t too many casualties to the furniture via bar fights. Setting up everything, she heard the first knock on the door at four thirty, Tifa’s face lighting up as Barret gave her a hug when she opened the door. He picked her up and spun her, setting her down only after she jokingly smacked his arm.

“Trying to steal my girl now, Barret?” Cloud’s amused voice had the stockier man laughing.

“Well Spike, we all know that she could do better than you. How you managed such a pretty face, I’ll never know.” Cloud pretended to growl at that, coming to wrap an arm around said pretty face’s waist.

Tifa rolled her eyes at their antics. “Boys, play nice. Barret, Marlene should be with Denzel in the living room doing homework. It’ll be a surprise for her.”

“You’re an angel Tifa, really.” Tifa got a kiss on the cheek, Barret ruffling the blond’s hair as he passed by. She could feel him pout when he placed his head on hers.

“I don’t know how you ever put up with him.” 

She turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow, challenging him. “Sure. You love him, or you wouldn’t put up with him or his kid. And he’s almost like an uncle. Close to how Cid is basically your dad.”

Cloud slumped. “I supposed. When are the others coming anyways?”

Tifa tilted her head in thought. “Well, I told everyone five thirty, so Reeve will most likely be here at five with something way too expensive to drink like we don’t have a fully stocked bar.” She relished the quiet laugh at that, soaking everything positive she could in. “Nanaki will probably be five minutes early, and Cid said he’d try for before six but it depends on if he needs to sneak Yuffie away from some royal duties.”

A squeal came from the other room then as Barret obviously revealed himself. “Daddy!” Marlene shrieked, laughter booming out clearly.

It was going to be a good day.

Dinner was the event of the decade, according to Reeve after his seventh drink for the night. Tifa almost cut him off then, but then he broke out surprisingly good puppy dog eyes for someone who was supposed to be one of ShinRa’s higher ups. Yuffie was leaning on Vincent who was still stone cold sober, a pained look on his face as he listened to his  _ almost _ kid babble on and on about every topic she could imagine. Cid was in a drinking contest with Cloud and Barret, with the younger blond holding up surprisingly well. She supposed all those nights of using him as a guinea pig for new cocktails were paying off.

Tifa was very thankful that they had invested in soundproofing the walls between the house and the bar after one too many times of Marlene and Denzel waking up because of the louder patrons. She  _ still _ worried about waking them as she saw Barret cry foul as Cloud slammed back another shot of vodka.

It reminded her of the night after Meteor had been prevented, the party they had had been full of laughter and hope for the future. Though as Nanaki lapped at his own drink, she supposed that there had been an undercurrent of mourning that wasn’t present here. Tifa hadn’t had anything to drink that night, wanting to be sober come midnight or later, seeing how the night was going. She supposed perhaps she should do a shot for Aerith, feeling closer to the girl after the visit that morning.

Though maybe an actual cocktail was in order, considering how she was pretty sure Aerith wasn’t the type for Sourpuss. A pink lady felt ridiculously appropriate, and she gave a sad smile as she sipped at the drink, always keeping an eye on the clock, thankful on behalf of the others that it was a Friday.

As it neared one thirty though, she started to usher them into guest rooms and any free couches she could find. By two, all of them had been settled down somewhere, Vincent saying that he’d stop by in the afternoon as he left, Nanaki trailing after.

Cleaning up the bar, she hungrily took in the place where she had spent so much of her time, where she had changed and made so many memories. It would be the most likely the last time she would ever see it, and she didn’t want to forget a single detail. Tifa talked to herself quietly the whole time, funny stories of Cloud with bed head making his hair worse than usual, everyday things like helping the kids with homework, big moments like the first time Cloud had kissed her, sweetly and like she was something precious.

Before she knew it, there was nothing left to clean, and it was time to face the music. Making certain to step lightly, she walked through her house, an air of finality hanging around each quiet step. The dark haired woman stepped into Marlene’s room, tears welling in her eyes at the young girl sleeping peacefully. She wanted to hug her as tightly as she could, but that would wake her up, so she simply kissed her forehead and moved on, refusing to look back.

Then there was Denzel’s room. She knew that the infection on his forehead was her fault, and Tifa barely stopped from sobbing as he unconsciously rubbed at the sore. When he put his hand back down, she kissed his nose, making him scrunch it up. Smiling at her son, the dark haired woman exited, wishing that there was something else she could do even as her resolve hardened. 

She thanked the lifestream that she had packed a bag that morning as she reached the room she shared with Cloud. He slept soundly, the alcohol making for a silent night empty of his usual nightmares and flashbacks, and for that she was glad. Come morning, she wouldn’t be there to soothe him through them anymore, and he deserved some sleep before facing that reality. Turning onto his side, Tifa could see how even within a single day, the rot seemed to expand. She traced it lightly, hoping that he’d forgive her for what she was about to do. There was a note drafted, something to make sure he didn’t exhaust himself looking for her.

It was three in the morning now, and she carefully got up from the bed, picking up her backpack. Making sure the note was visible and obvious, she slipped down the stairs and through the door before she could think about it and stop herself, tucking her key in with the extra under a flowerpot. 

A block away from the alley that had started it all, she pulled the pager from her pocket and hit the only button on it. By the time she arrived, he was there, eyes gleaming in the moonlight. She didn’t have the energy to expend to glare, too focused on not collapsing as she marched forward.

“My my, this is a surprise. You came running quick. I take it you found Mother’s little gift?” He purred, and she shuddered in revulsion. 

“If I go with you, you’ll make them healthy again?” Tifa asked, cursing herself for letting her hope shine through in her voice.

He hummed, putting an arm around her as he brought her towards him. “Of course. I always keep my end of a bargain. Are you prepared to leave?”

“Yes.” It was a single word, but it held so much within it. It held her determination to survive, to come out of this stronger, to protect.

“Then let us take our leave. You may want to hang on.” She couldn’t understand what he meant until a large black wing unfurled from his back and his grip on her tightened. Instinctively, she clutched at the leather uniform, feeling wind rush by her. 

Thanking her lucky stars that her experience on airships had cured any fear of heights she may have had, she watched in despair as the lights that were still on in Edge disappeared into the distance. 

But she did not cry.

She made her choice.

And she couldn’t regret it.


	2. Interlude: Sephiroth’s Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was... awake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a tw for stalking and blackmail and just Sephiroth being a creepy dude, so be mindful and stay safe y’all.

It was… awake?

 _It_?

No.. It was a He. He could remember that much.

Who was He?

He tried to open his eyes from the darkness surrounding, only to see endless green fibres intertwining with each other endlessly, surrounding him, caressing him as he turned. Should his body be this light? Pulling a pale arm into view, he stared in awe as it was translucent with the glowing fibres visible through milky white.

Running a hand over his scalp brought the discovery of long silver strands, images overlapping as he pet the strands lightly. Images of fire and death and… _comfort_. Of another being in specific that he all of a sudden _knew_ should have been there with him. Jenova.

 _Mother_.

Where was she? She had promised him that she would always be there, but there was only a gaping nothingness where she should have been. Instinct told him what he didn’t want to know, that… Mother was dead.

He let out a keening sound at this and curled into himself, pain emanating from his being as he wailed. Mother was _strong_ , he thought. Too strong to just die. Who killed her?

Blue eyes flashed dangerously in his memories and he unconsciously growled. 

That little _puppet._

How _dare_ he!

He thought on the scum that had dared to do such a thing to his Mother, to hurt her, to _kill_ her. Always so determined, even when he thought he was someone else. Always too weak to stand on his own. Always having something to say… 

_“Sephiroth!”_

And suddenly, he could remember.

He remembered everything.

  
  


As Sephiroth straightened, he glanced around trying to place where he was. The lifestream was a living thing and as such, had weak points to take advantage of. Of course, it was only in deserted areas he could break through, where the lifestream had deemed less important.

The barren mountainside he had landed on seemed to fit this description very well indeed. Though he could see a town below, it was tiny, barely worthy of the title of outpost. A smirk spread across the former general’s face, making his way towards it quickly, hoping to find a calendar at the very least. Perhaps a map if he was lucky.

Maybe even some news on poor little _Cloud._

When he approached though, he soon found that the houses were empty of anything living, a layer of dust suggesting that some time had passed since they had been abandoned. Sephiroth wandered leisurely, wondering why it seemed so familiar. Entering a random house, he inspected it with only the barest hint of interest. 

A photo caught his eyes as he climbed the stairs though, and he paused in his steps. It was of a young teen female with what he assumed to be her father, though she seemed familiar. The cowgirl outfit was ridiculous, even as she seemingly was fine with this as her large smile indicated. Sephiroth disregarded the average male, something pushing at the back of his mind, until he focused in on the barely visible wine red eyes.

Tifa Lockhart.

Cloud’s little tagalong who liked to think she was _important_. Then again, his entire posse seemed to have a vendetta against something _very_ important. He chuckled. The man supposed that perhaps she had a very personal grudge, considering his actions towards her and Cloud in particular.

Though he now knew where he was, he found it entertaining that he emerged from the lifestream in Nibelheim of all places. The place he had first fallen into the lifestream, he would emerge from it for the _last_ time.

Because this time, he would be the victorious one.

And, he thought, looking at the photo on the wall, he knew exactly how to do it.

  
  


The Silver General had to hold back from chuckling at the sight of how domestic little Cloud was being with Lockhart. Who knew a puppet was capable of someone of such a calibre?

Because he could _see_ it now. While the blond was still barely held together at the seams, guilt and shame were tearing apart what the girl had patched together. A shame really, because he could actually pose a threat had he not began to stagnate emotionally.

In contrast, the barmaid had a strong sense of self, proud and sure of who she was. Capable of defending herself adequately, having kept up with her regime by sparring or hunting monsters in her free time. Other factors didn’t hurt, such as a well kept appearance with form fitting clothes that made Sephiroth smirk when she had to bend over.

The quality that made Sephiroth certain in his plan though, was her resemblance to _Mother._

Lockhart- no, _Tifa_ , was made for being a parent, obvious through how she mothered the two children in her care even as Cloud started removing himself so slowly Sephiroth was sure even he didn’t notice he was doing it. And this feature made the silverette _want_ her, because if Cloud had taken Mother away from him, he was going to take away the one he held closest.

If she also happened to remind him of Mother, then that was just a bonus.

But good things came to those who waited, and so Sephiroth observed, always keeping far enough away so as not to raise any alarm. He did so loathe to hide his appearance, but it was necessary in the city of Edge, a pale imitation of what Midgar had been at its worst. People here would panic, and he wanted to observe up close and personal, looking for a time to get the beauty alone.

She was quite a busy woman, always doing something, and Sephiroth knew he’d have to give her an outlet for all of her energy. Her schedule made the General raise an eyebrow, even busier than his own used to be even back in ShinRa. 

And the only time she had been all on her lonesome was when she went to drop her children off at school, or pick them up. That was the golden opportunity though, as he only needed her for a scant few minutes. 

Seeing her trepidation solidified his intent, Tifa’s instincts even clearer now than before. Sephiroth wanted to have her.

_Now._

Sephiroth was not one to rush things due to emotions. He normally was willing to wait as long as necessary to reach the conclusion he wanted, or more ideal. But this woman, even from a distance had managed to worm her way under his skin. Tifa seemed to have a way with such things though, and the General was uncertain if he should be angry at being reduced to a primal creature of want or not. 

The fear in her eyes when she spotted Sephiroth made a shiver of anticipation run down his spine, pooling into something darker as it hardened from fear to defiance. The black haired beauty stalked forward, and he had to stop himself from _devouring_ her as she stepped in the dark alleyway he staged this meeting in. Her resistance chafed at his restraint, wanting to teach her how _he_ was the only one worthy of her attention, her care. Cloud was a second class citizen in comparison, and that she oozed worry for him made Sephiroth ill. 

Fear for herself returned as the general approached, and he drank it in even as something in him twisted at the thought of this woman fearing him. Breathing in her scent was heavenly, and he smirked when she tried to retreat, only to trap herself further. 

Though his mind did come back to him slightly then, realizing that he wasn’t quite ready for a confrontation with his puppet. Said blond would be in the area soon, so it was time to say goodbye. When he raked his eyes over her form for the last time that day, he dragged her forward and made sure that she could feel _everything_ even as he groped her ass. 

He didn’t look back as she left, knowing that she’d be back in his arms soon enough.

Watching his chosen one at work was… interesting, to say the least. Tifa seemed to have regulars that acted like old friends, laughing with her in a way that made him leave the table with indents as he forced himself not to get in between them and kill anyone who looked at her. Then, when a disgusting worm got it into their head that they could get away with touching her, the edge of the table turned to splinters in his hands, the pain distracting him enough that he didn’t reveal himself. A vindictive gleam of satisfaction was in his eyes as the barmaid (not for much longer, a voice purred at the back of his mind) threw the man out, not being gentle in the least.

Sephiroth did manage to memorize his face and how his aura felt, so he could track him down, of course.

Nobody touched what was his.

Days passed and it seemed his little pet was going to try and wait him out, when day five came to pass, and he could not continue with his normal routine. 

The bar was closed, though there were people inside that he recognized. 

Ah. A reunion then. 

Sephiroth smirked, turning to leave. Assurance guided his steps, and he made his way to a rooftop to wait. The General enjoyed watching the city fall asleep that night, knowing his victory was so soon at hand. When the light at the bar finally turned off, Sephiroth stood in wait.

The pager beeped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed! I’ve been having problems writing lately so I tried something a bit different. Please don’t forget to leave a like and review! Have a great day


End file.
